Falling for you
by Lucicelo
Summary: A misstep causes Sakamoto and Acchan to become real acquainted.


_A/N: Another oneshot! Sakamoto and Acchan have an interesting moment when Acchan trips on something on the floor. I just wanted to have an accidental kiss between them._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _-Lucicelo_

* * *

Transferring to a new school brought on a new set of challenges for Sakamoto. Learning a new layout, names of students and teachers, and having to adapt to the various cliques that occupied the campus. Even his old private high school had their own hierarchy. In his own opinion, he fit in no set category, but he found himself getting along with everyone he encountered. On his first day on campus, various girls came up to him, asking if he required help getting to his class. Once he got to class, his female classmates jumped at the chance to introduce themselves to him.

His homeroom teacher clapped his hands to bring the students into order. He wrote down his full name on the board which became somewhat illegible from taking his hand off the board. "Everyone, settle down, please. This is our new transfer student, Sakamoto-"

Sakamoto looked around the classroom, memorizing the faces of his classmates. The teenage girls who introduced themselves, and many other girls, kept their eyes on him, the rest gave him speculative looks. He noted the cluster of three people whispering in the back. From the sight of their inappropriate additions to their uniform, he assumed they cared little for school rules. As one who followed the uniform requirements to the letter, he tried not to judge them on their wave of individualism.

Bowing low, he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Sakamoto."

Once he finished, he walked toward the open desk that was located next to a window. A nice change from his last school. His teachers kept everyone in assigned seats, no certain order, but he tended to end up in the front of the class. Sitting down on his chair, he opened his book bag to take out the appropriate materials for homeroom.

Class time passed on quicker than expected. Granted, he paid close attention to every word of the various teachers that entered the classroom and wrote down legible notes to look over at home. He participated in answering questions and made sure to help out his fellow neighbors with any problems. Not too different from his years in his private academy. Although, more students seemed a bit more relaxed than the students who made the lower percentage of his grade.

When the lunch bell rang, chairs and desks screeched as students moved them around the room. Various groups developed in different areas of the room, leaving Sakamoto to observe them. Sakamoto noted that a good portion of the students left the classroom while others tried asking for a piece from homemade lunchboxes.

Turning his attention toward the window, he found no cloud in the sky. A perfect day for a nice walk.

Getting up from his desk, he left his possessions behind at his desk before he walked toward the door. He paused to let the trio walk before them. After all, he almost bumped into them and they didn't notice his presence. No use enticing an unnecessary altercation.

Resuming on his walk, he went in the same direction as these three individuals. In order to not get lost, he checked around the hallways for any indicators to help him remember his way back to the classroom. Noticing that a cellphone fell out onto the floor, Sakamoto paused in his tracks to pick it up. Looking it over, he saw no other scuffs or breaks in the screen. During his inspection, the possible owner of the cellphone kept on going without realizing he lost his phone.

Remembering one of the teachers lecture the trio with the name, Maeda, he used it to bring attention to himself. "Maeda-san?"

The one wearing the beanie stopped and turned in confusion. Sakamoto saw the recognition in his eyes and Maeda somewhat relaxed in his presence.

"What?" Recognizing the new guy, Atsushi frowned. "New guy? What do you want?"

Sakamoto removed the phone from his pocket and showed it to Maeda. "This phone fell onto the floor while you walked down the hallway. I managed to witness the incident while I was leaving for the courtyard. I thought it best to return it to its rightful owner. Is this yours?"

"Yeah, it's mine. Thanks." Atsushi grabbed the phone from Sakamoto's hands and checked it for any scratches, "I keep dropping this thing. Huh. There's not a mark on it."

"Pff you drop everything Acchan." Mario slapped Maeda's back before he teased him. "Good thing it's not dinged. Your ma would be pissed if you ruined your phone this soon. She barely bought it for you."

"Yeah, yeah." Atsushi slipped his phone into his phone pocket. "I don't need ma yelling at me for my phone breaking on accident. Besides, she doesn't check my phone anyways. Thanks again, new guy."

Sakamoto nodded his head. "You may call me Sakamoto."

"Maeda Atsushi, my friends call me Acchan." Atsushi motioned to his friends with his thumb. "Mario. Kenken. Anyway, we got to go. The best food gets taken during the first ten minutes of lunch."

"Of course."

Atsushi walked around Sakamoto in order to use one of the many shortcuts to the cafeteria. He didn't realize that his shoelace became untied and slipped on his own laces. Sakamoto reacted on his reflexes and caught Atsushi before they fell onto the floor. Sakamoto concealed a wince from taking the full impact and having the added weight of Atsushi on top of him. Not too long after, Atsushi's lips made contact with his own.

Mario and Kenken wasted no time as they scrambled to help Atsushi off of Sakamoto. The audible pop of their lips separating made the situation even more awkward. The trio ended up leaving the scene before Sakamoto collected his bearings.

Stunned, Sakamoto touched his lips and tried controlling his rapid beating heart. His mind replayed the roughness of Atsushi's chapped lips against his own and his broad body aligning with his own. Getting up on his feet, he fiddled with the collar of his uniform, trying to cool himself off.

Such an interesting way to meet someone.

* * *

Atsushi found his refuge in the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet seat, he looked through his fingers and processed the last few minutes. He blushed even harder when he remembered the fierce _intensity_ he experienced when _kissing_ Sakamoto. Being real close to that well sculpted face caused his heart to skip a beat and wiped out his thoughts. He didn't expect such a handsome face to stare up at him.

He didn't pay much attention to him when the teacher introduced him. From his distance in the back of the room, he dismissed the guy as another nerd. Those types didn't bother with his group of people so he pushed the guy from his mind. When Sakamoto got his attention to return his phone, he recognized him from his _voice_ and _glasses_.

He never imagined tripping like an idiot and locking lips with him.

It was his first kiss too!

Outside of the stall, Mario and Kenken kept watch for anyone coming into the bathroom. Knowing their friend, he wouldn't want someone to witness or hear his freak out. They overheard the mutterings coming from the stall and followed their Acchan's realization of his attraction to men.

Mario shook his head with an amused smile. "Poor Acchan, he lost his first kiss to the new guy."

Kenken snickered. "At least the new guy is handsome. I can only wish that a cute girl falls on me and gives me a smooch! Lucky bastard."

"Same." Mario snickered. "Imagine how jealous the other girls will get when they find out. Maybe, Sakamoto likes guys more than girls. He sure seemed comfy with Acchan _laying_ all over him."

Kenken said out loud. " _Oh yeah_. I noticed that the new guy kept touching his lips _before_ we ran after Acchan."

His declaration got Atsushi to yell out. "Shut up! I am not going to have those girls come after me for kissing their crush! You've heard the rumors. More and more girls are falling for this nerd and it is barely his first day!"

Mario slammed his hand onto the bathroom stall. "Yeah, a nerd you want to kiss. _Again_."

"Shut up! _Shut up!_ " Atsushi cried out as he rubbed his hot face. "I can't face him again without it getting awkward. Damn it." Patting down his sides for his cellphone, he swore. "Fuck! I dropped my phone when I tripped over Sakamoto."

Mario rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic. I have your phone, Acchan." Atsushi opened the door a bit and reached out his hand. Mario dropped the phone onto Atsushi's palm as his friend uttered a quiet thank you. "You're welcome."

Kenken asked Atsushi. "Are you almost done freaking out yet? Lunch is almost done. Hell, we didn't even manage to eat lunch so you owe us food when he hang out after school."

"...yeah." Atsushi answered. "Just go guys. I'll meet you two in class." Leaning back, he heard his friends say goodbye as he let out a loud groan. " _Ugh_...I'm fucked."

 _**The end.** _


End file.
